Happy New Year's!
by Soniclover23
Summary: It's the end of 2015 and the start of 2016. Everyone is ready for the New Year's and are ready to accomplish their resolution's. Can a certain blue hedgehog finally do his main resolution that he's been to afraid to do many years ago? HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVERYONE!


**Hey Guys. Can you believe it's already 2016? I can't wait to see what this year has in store for us. I'm not really sure how this one-shot will turn out but I'm just going to see what I come up with as I'm writing.**

It was almost the New Year. You know what that means right? New resolutions, a new change, basically a fresh start to make up for whatever events you did the previous year. Everyone either had plans to hang out with their friends at a party or stay at home with their family. Kids, adults and elderly's had already listed their resolutions in hope to actually do them.

"Okay…so I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to do this. Ugh no…I can't." Sonic sighed, scratching his head. He was sitting on a tree making his resolution list. In a couple of hours, he would go to Amy's house where she will be hosting the New Year's party. Every year he had listed one resolution that he never seemed to be able to do. He was confident in doing so but somehow he would instantly fail and completely forget about his one resolution. Sure, he has a lot more but this one certain resolution is a daily thing and since the New Year is coming, he wanted things to change.

"This will be the year…no more being a coward. She's changed a lot and it's about time I do as well. Besides, I think she deserves it." Sonic leaped off the tree and walked away from the area he was in. It was getting a bit late and he needed to bring some certain party supplies to Amy's house.

 _With Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge_

"You guys ready for the New Year?" Rouge asked.

"Eh. I could care less about this New Year." Shadow replied, bluntly.

"I'm looking forward to it. I can't wait for some changes…" Knuckles spoke.

"No kidding…you need it." Rouge muttered.

"Do you think Sonic will finally change towards Amy?" Knuckles asked, starting a real conversation.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. The poor girl has waited for years." Shadow replied.

"Yeah. It seems as if Amy has lost hope because you don't see her chasing him or constantly bothering him." Knuckles remarked.

"I can't blame her. Yesterday I hung out with her and the whole time we were together, she didn't say one word about Sonic. But forget about him…what's one resolution you guys want to achieve?" Rouge asked.

"I'm going to try to calm my anger down a bit and spend more time with you guys instead of the emerald. There's been no threat lately so I'm assuming it's all good." Knuckles exclaimed, crossing his arms. He growled when he heard Rouge laughing and a small chuckle from Shadow.

"I doubt you'll be able to control your anger. All I got to do is call you hot head and you're fuming in anger." Rouge said, laughing.

"Gr…" Knuckles silently growled.

"Okay lovebirds. Shut up alright? We have to bring these snacks to Amy's house. We only have 4 hours before whatever you guys celebrate." Shadow spat. Both Rouge and Knuckles blushed at Shadow's comment and stayed quiet for the rest of the trip.

"Heh…that's what I thought…"

 _With Tails, Cream, Silver and Blaze_

"I can't wait for the New Year! I need a fresh new start." Silver spoke, floating in the air.

"I think we all do. Funny how this year went by so fast." Blaze replied, looking up at the sky.

"Have you guys thought of any resolutions?" Cream asked.

"I did. I'm going to try not stay locked up in my workshop all day and try something new like cooking. Cream volunteered to teach me." Tails chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"I want to be stronger and less shy. Amy's going to teach me some techniques one of these days and when it comes to battles, you'll be surprised!" Cream remarked, excitedly.

"I still don't know what I want to change or try something new…I guess I can be more social and participate in the fun events you guys set up that I never go to." Blaze sadly replied.

"Don't worry Blaze. I'll help you with the social part. I'm VERY social." Silver suggested, flying above Blaze.

"I'd really appreciate that." Blaze softly smiled.

"I'm looking forward to Amy's party. I haven't seen her in a while." Cream exclaimed.

"Same…" Everyone else replied in sync.

"Well, let's bring these CD's to Amy so we can have an awesome party. I hear Amy invited The Chaotix as well." Tails mentioned.

"Cool! I haven't seen them in a long time. Now I really want the party to start! Let's go!" Silver exclaimed, flying away.

"Silver…" Everyone muttered.

 _With Amy_

"I hope the gang shows up in time…I still have a lot of work to do but all of them have it…in the meantime, let's check out what is already done." Amy exclaimed, scanning her house.

"2016 gear…and that's about it…" Amy sighed, face palming. She sat down on her couch and took a glance at her resolution list which happened to be on the couch. She read over it and sighed when she saw her last resolution.

"I've been doing a good job and I'll keep doing so. He should be happy…" Amy looked down and rubbed her eyes. She was about to lie down when she heard her doorbell ring. She got up and opened the door. To her surprise, it was just Sonic.

"Hey Amy!" Sonic greeted.

"Oh hey!" Amy greeted back.

"I see I'm the first one…where's everyone else?" Sonic asked, walking inside.

"I guess they haven't showed up yet. I'm still waiting for them to complete the decoration for the party." Amy replied, closing the door behind her. Sonic nodded his head and took a look at Amy's part of the party décor. He picked up a pair of 2016 glasses and put them on.

"Heh. I like these. I'm keeping them on." Sonic remarked. Amy rolled her eyes.

"There's hats and necklaces as well." Amy spoke, wearing the hat.

"Cool. I'm wearing all of this. Oh yeah…I have the party cups and plates with forks and spoons." Sonic exclaimed, handing her the supplies.

"Thanks. Mind helping me setting them out?" Amy asked. Sonic shook his head and helped her setting out the forks and spoons. As they were setting the items down, Sonic was thinking deeply about his resolution. He wanted to tell Amy but he wasn't sure if he had the courage to do so.

"So? Ready for the New Year?" Amy asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. It's a great fresh start after all. Are you excited?" Sonic asked.

"Not really. Nothing's going to change." Amy replied with a hint of sadness. Sonic didn't get that what she meant was him. Instead, he thought of something else.

"Oh. Well…that's nice." Sonic exclaimed, not knowing what else to say. He never thought the atmosphere would feel so awkward between them. Normally she's the most comfort ablest friend to hang around with but that's changed. He was about to speak when the doorbell rang. Amy walked towards the door and opened it to reveal her friends.

"Hey Amy!" Everyone greeted in sync.

"Hey guys! Took you long enough…" Amy exclaimed.

"Sorry," Rouge apologized. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Sonic in the back. "Did we um…interrupt something between you two?" Amy blushed and Sonic blushed as well.

"No…He was just helping me out…" Amy replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Suuuuuuure. Okay." Knuckles remarked. Amy sighed and let everyone inside. They all took out the supplies and food and started setting up the party. Everyone had already started wearing the 2016 gear that Amy bought and she couldn't help but get her camera out and take pictures of her friends. Turned out all the pictures Amy took had Silver posing in many ways making her laugh.

"I'm totally making a scrapbook of this." Amy thought. She looked at the time and she never knew how long her friends had taken to arrive plus the decorating. It was already 11:45 and nobody had told her. She made sure everyone was done and if everyone was here.

"The Chaotix aren't here yet…and it's almost time…just 10 more minutes…" Amy muttered, pacing back and forth. Everyone sat down, finishing what they needed to do and looked at Amy with weird expressions. She stopped and looked at them back.

"What are you guys looking at?" Amy spat.

"Nothing. What are you so worried about?" Tails asked, scratching his head.

"The Chaotix aren't here yet and it's almost time." Amy replied.

"Hey guys! 5 more minutes! Let's get ready!" Silver yelled, turning up the music. Everyone got up and Amy couldn't help but relax and dance around with her friends. Sonic was secretly glancing at her every second hoping she wouldn't catch him. Tails noticed what Sonic was doing and he nudged him telling him to go talk to her.

"Go for it." Tails spoke.

"Alright." Sonic replied, making his way towards Amy. He stopped in front of her and looked at her with a faint blush on his cheeks. Amy looked at him with a confused look and waited for him to speak.

"Amy? Can we talk?" Sonic asked, looking down.

"Sure. What's up?" Amy replied.

"Can we go outside?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded and walked outside with Amy. He took one glance at Tails and apparently everyone gave him a thumbs up wishing him luck. He took a deep breath and closed the door behind him and stood in front of Amy.

"What did you want to talk about?" Amy asked.

"Well…you see…I've been meaning to do something but I never have the courage to do it…it happens every year but this year is the year." Sonic exclaimed confidently.

"Oh? What does this have to do with me?" Amy asked.

"A lot in fact. I know lately I've been a jerk to you but I think it's time for a change. I think you changed but it's about time I did as well." Sonic continued.

"I still don't understand where this is going…" Amy mumbled.

"You see…" Sonic said, trying to come up with the right words.

"20…19…18…17…16!" The gang yelled in the background inside the house.

"Well?" Amy asked, crossing her arms.

"15…14…13…12…11…10…9!"

"I decided that maybe…" Sonic struggled.

"8…7…6…5…4…"

"Yeah…?"

"3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

"I want to give us a try." Sonic finally finished.

"W-What?" Amy asked, finding it hard to believe.

"I want to give us a try…and to prove it to you…" Sonic smiled, getting close to her. Amy mentally gasped and went in for it. Before they knew it, their lips were pressed together and both hedgehogs felt over a thousand of butterflies flying in their stomachs while fireworks were shooting in the air. The kiss lasted for a few seconds until Sonic broke apart and Amy as well with a blissful smile.

"Happy New Year's Amy."

Amy smiled and hugged Sonic.

"Happy New Year's Sonic."

Everyone inside the house were peeking through the window high fiving each other and clapping.

"He finally did it…I'm impressed…" Shadow muttered.

" _And to think I was going to stop trying with him…"_ Amy thought, smiling.

 **A/N: Guys…I am so happy of how far I've come. If it wasn't for you guys…I probably wouldn't have been writing these stories. As long as I have you guys with me, I feel like I can accomplish so much more. This year sure went by so fast…I remember when I lost my old account and I was heartbroken. I started crying thinking that it was hopeless starting all over but with my love of writing, having you guys, and being able to write down my imagination totally makes making a new account worth it. I hope 2016 will be a great year and I also hope for more future stories. Guys, I'm trying my best to make time publishing as many stories as I can but time is hard now as you're growing up. I'm barely learning this myself and it's sort of sad. Don't you ever want to go back in time and go to one certain event that was just the happiest moment of your life? I know I do. I would love to go back to fourth grade where I met my friends and all our crazy adventures we went through till 6** **th** **grade. Well…to those who are already celebrating New Year's…I wish you guys the best. For those who are waiting for the clock to strike 12, have a Happy New Year's as well and good luck for what 2016 has in store for you because it sure will be a new adventure. Enjoy this story and well once again, HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! I LOVE YOU GUYS ALL!**


End file.
